This Moment
by Alycoris
Summary: -2nd Person- The riddle of eternity wanders into a dreamer's thoughts. His answer?


What kind of day is it today?

It's summer, for one. It's not hot anymore; the sun's already down, and here you are out in the dark of night, laying down in the grass next to your best friend gazing at the stars.

What for? No real reason, really. Why not? Not too tepid nor humid.

The sky is your window curtained with West Shinjuku's cityscape. Just beyond that window, where does it lead? The place beyond the sky, space, maybe? Obviously. But what else is out there?

The stars blink and etch themselves into your eyes as you stare into infinity. It's quiet, surprisingly. Not that you mind.

You're used to silence, but this time, you're not alone.

"It's almost as if it'll go on forever, doesn't it?"

Huh. Did you say that out loud? Well, it's okay. You've never been one to keep your wandering thoughts to yourself. Where do they wander anyway?

Your imagination gets the better of you most of the time- others make fun of you for it sometimes, but you'd rather be this way.

You're you. Who else but you could be Guilmon's partner?

It's comforting that he hasn't left you, you think. You've always been an only child and even though you have friends, you're still a lonely child.

Depressed? You were only that way for a little while. You'd never say that aloud- it's never bothered you that much until you were separated from Guilmon.

You don't have to say it anyway, because he probably understands that better than anyone. He's a part of you, just as much as you're a part of him.

Speaking of which, Your best friend's the same as ever, even if he's changed a bit. Or changed a lot, is it? A lot's changed in comparison to the time five years ago. Can you believe it?

You're already fifteen. You're going to attend High School next spring, and you're getting taller, like you've always wanted. You're already taller than you're mom, and you hope to be your dad's height one day. Wouldn't that be something? Or no.

You've already thought of the possibility a long time ago. That's just how your mind ticks, isn't it? Always searching for answers with your head in the clouds and goggles over your eyes.

Never satisfied, that's you.

Guilmon's the same, in a different sense. The difference being is that he's grown up already. He's been a grown up since he came back, and he's waiting for you to get on his level too. You don't have quite the same understanding that he has, but you're getting there.

But there's no need to rush, he says. It's fine to take your time. Being forced to grow up isn't exactly fun, and you can't help but agree with that notion. It's true anyway. In the past five years, you've learned that growing up sucks. But you can't help it.

You can't stop time… Or can you?

Who knows.

Other adults say that you're a little bit too mature for your age, and that you should be having fun like any other kid out there. But you are having fun. Even if you're not as brave as you wish you were, and that you aren't much of a go-getter.

You'd rather sit in your room all day drawing picture after picture as your imagination expands with every dream you breath life into.

That's what art is, isn't it? Maybe not.

How many sketchbooks have you filled up anyway?

You've lost count, but that's just another drop in the bucket.

Just like the days you've spent counting.

Hey, isn't that just a roundabout way of coping?

… Coping with what?

Depression.

_Ah_.

Well…

Does it matter?

Of course it does.

It's just another step into the unlimited for you, and all you can do is continue walking to infinity.

Infinity's a funny word. To keep going on, and on… forever, and ever.

You wonder just how long an eternity's supposed to be.

What is forever?

A constant? An absence of time? Or something that lasts for all time?

A memory?

All you know that there's something that'll last forever between you and your best friend.

"You must have better eyes than me." He answers you. Finally.

Were you actually impatient?

_Huh._

"Why is that?"

"I can't see forever, Takato."

You're told that, and you don't exactly get what your best friend means. It was just a figure of speech- that's what you want to say, but words escape you.

How are you supposed to answer?

You're never good at these kinds of things.

You could have all the ideas in the world and have no idea how to explain yourself without the aid of pencil and paper. But that's just how you are.

A little awkward, a little thoughtful.

You know that Guilmon's gone through a lot. Even if he's told you what's happened to him while he's been gone, you can't help but think there's more to it that he's been keeping from you.

Maybe you're being paranoid. Probably.

But even still.

Guilmon's Guilmon.

Just as you're you.

If he can wait for you, then it's only natural you can do the same, can't you?

Of course you can!

You're Takato Matsuda!

"Well, I guess I can."

"Then what does forever look like?"

You turn and smile. He'll probably laugh at you for answering. Maybe not. Who knows?

You certainly don't, but that's never stopped you from advancing further.

Across the tears you've shed, this is the path you walk.

So what if your head's in the clouds?

So what if you don't know what tomorrow has in store for you?

So what if these days won't last?

You are not alone.

But your answer?

Ah, right. You haven't answered him yet.

Sheesh, how do you even begin?

With a single step, of course.

... Or is a word in this case? Either way, you lack a pencil, so there's no way to write this down.

Heh. You've never been much of a writer anyway.

But it's okay, you think as your smile blossoming.

You get the feeling he'll understand anyway.

* * *

Forever is something that can't be grasped.

_But it can be seen._

It exists for everyone.

_So it must exist for you too._


End file.
